Scars
by dont.kill.me.please
Summary: Sakura and Naruto abandon their village to search for Sasuke, and they run into a person who's dead to everyone, including himself. They make a deal. Sakura will heal his grevious wounds in exchange for his help in finding Sasuke. Can she heal his heart?
1. In Which Dead Men Refuse to Die

my first evar multi chapter story!! and Deisaku of course, because that pairing is sooo fucking hot.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan!!_" Sakura ducked out of the way of a few flying kunai at Naruto's screech. Whipping a few shuriken out of her medic pouch, she launched them at her attacker, hitting the ANBU in the chest with two loud thunks. The back of her gloved hand caught a particularly sharp twig as she and Naruto whisked away, sending chakra to their feet to increase their speed. Tsunade's hunter ANBU were fast, she had to admit. It would take all their willpower to get out of the Fire country alone, much less to wherever Sasuke might be. The lush trees that covered Fire country whizzed past. Every once in a while, a small sparrow would fly past her in an effort to get out of their way. Two shuriken thudded into a tree a few feet off, and she swore. The hunter nin were closing in on them, and in a last act of defiance she cast a large genjutsu, grabbing Naruto's hand so he wouldn't get caught in it as the two of them made a run for it.

* * *

It had been two months since she and Naruto had abandoned Konoha, two months since they scratched out their hitai-ate and made a run for it, two months since they decided that they needed to save Sasuke, wherever he might be. Two months since they gave up their entire fucking lives for that bastard. And yet…they had found nothing. Not a single trace, not a single sighting. They were losing him, and they were losing hope. Stuck in shitty hotels, barely having enough food and water to last them, they needed somewhere to start. They needed a lead, but they had no way of getting one. Their teammate may be fucked in the head and mentally unstable, but he was sure as hell good at hiding. Tsunade was on the look out for them, all the other hidden villages had orders to capture them alive…whether or not they listened to those orders was another matter. Iwa wouldn't she knew that. Konoha would try to bring them back, but as long as they were going to kill Sasuke, as long as he was treated as a missing nin, Konoha was not their home. God damn it, they missed him. He was their brother, and Sakura still loved him, even though he was a narcisstic, egomaniacal, emo, and power hungry lunatic bent on revenge. But Naruto loved him too. Not like that of course, but they needed Team 7 to be whole again, and God help them if anyone got in the way of that.

* * *

Sakura sat down on the bed opposite of Naruto, the springs creaking under her weight. Naruto continued to pace, muttering under his breath and emitting a couple 'dattebayos' as he did so. Every once in a while, he would get an idea, his face would light up…and then he'd realize that he was insane, and go back to his fruitless planning. She stared at the pale yellow flower wallpaper that was peeling of the walls, and wrinkled her nose at the smell of urine drifting from one of the back corners. She had been thinking, her brilliant mind turning and idea over and over. It had been three months…would a trail still be there?

"Naruto…" she murmured. The blonde stopped pacing and looked at her expectantly, his blonde hair, longer than it had ever been, flopped over his bright blue eyes. "I had an idea…I'm not sure if it'll work or not…but…" Naruto shook his head.

"Sakura-chan, any idea is worth it if it means finding Sasuke-teme. Spit it out!!" he was nearly bouncing up and down, and she smiled at his impatience.

"We could go to the spot where he and the Akatsuki bomber fought. There might be a trail there…the only problem is that it's in Fire country. I don't want to risk getting caught…but it may be our only chance." She knew what the answer was. There was always a risk getting caught, but they were willing to take it. Sasuke was their teammate and their friend. They weren't going to back down now.

"When do we leave?" Naruto's voice, full of excitement, pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked into his cerulean eyes, eyes that now lit up with the fire that had been gone since Pein's death. She nodded, her face just as excited as his.

"Now."

* * *

Three days. No food. God damn it, where was it? They'd gotten attacked by hunter nins as soon as they had crossed the damn border, and they were still exhausted. They had run into Team 8, and that had been nearly disastrous. Hinata had tackled Naruto from behind, but luckily the expert trackers let the two go on their way, completely understanding their mission. Just as they had been about to leave, Hinata had grabbed Naruto and kissed him, and although Sakura knew he had liked it, he'd been gloomy and upset since they left the three chuunin. Suddenly, Naruto tensed in excitement.

"Found it!!" he proclaimed, and they dashed into the open clearing. The plants still hadn't grown back, even after all this time. The ground still was dusty, and the crater in the center still reeked of blood and the Akatsuki's chakra. She briefly recalled the last explosion that had ended that blonde Akatsuki. It had been the most breathtaking experience of her life. An explosion of pure chakra, so much that it sent enormous chills down her spine. It had been there one moment, and gone the next. It had been beautiful. Sakura heightened her senses. She noted a faint trace of chakra by the cliffs, and, thinking it was Sasuke, ran toward it. What she found was not Sasuke. It was a house, built into the cliff's side. She had no idea who it might be; she didn't know anyone who could use douton style ninjutsu at this level. The house was several stories high, and it reminded her of the wood houses that Tenzou would make when they were first searching for Sasuke. She knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. A shout was heard from inside.

"Hold up, yeah," the male voice said, and an irregular thumping followed, getting closer, until the man pulled the door open. Jade eyes and dark blue met. She could not believe her eyes. This man…was reported dead! How had he survived again? Naruto was just as shocked, and pointed at him angrily.

"You!! You should be dead, you blew yourself up!" he stopped his tirade to count his fingers. "Twice!!" In a flash Sakura had the man pinned up against the wall, a kunai to his throat. He hung from her hand, a look of pure fear on his face.

"Please!!" he cried, and she hesitated. "I can't fight back. I can't even walk on my own!!" she glanced at the crudely made crutch that lay abandoned on the floor. She had never seen this man, an Akatsuki member, or any man, actually, this afraid. The blonde man sighed.

"I know what you want, yeah. You want to find that bastard Sasuke. I can help you." His blue eyes were bright with fear.

"On what conditions?" Naruto asked. He and Sakura looked at each other. Their first big lead!! If he knew where Sasuke actually was, that is.

"Heal me. Keep me hidden from Akatsuki. That's all I ask, yeah." She surveyed his halfway broken body, contemplating if she could actually heal him or not. He had large burn marks stretched across his face, almost as if someone had scratched him with large, blunt claws. On the palms of his hands, where there used to be mouths, was large cuts and threads tying them together. He'd given up his…art? The large and thick bandages wrapped around his chest were stained with fresh blood. It looks like he had a large cut on his chest. His left leg was broken in four places, and shattered in three. His long blonde hair, normally shining and well kept, was dirty, bloodstained, and messy, full of tangles and even a couple sticks. He hadn't shaved this morning, she noted, there was fine blonde stubble on his chin and jaw line. His eyes were tired, and the dark eyeliner that usually ringed them was gone. His breathing was hoarse and fluidy. He either had pneumonia of a punctured lung, probably the latter. She let him go slowly, allowing him to balance on his good leg as she got his crutch.

"We'll help you if you help us." She held out her hand, ignoring Naruto's gasps of protest. "I'm Sakura, by the way, and that knucklehead over there is Naruto, as you should know." The man smiled, but instead of taking her hand and shaking it, he tapped her palm with his first two fingers.

"Deidara, yeah. I don't shake hands. It's an old habit, yeah. But I don't think you exactly want to touch this…" he looked at the scarring on his palms. Naruto, for once being his age, added haughtily,

"That's what she said." Next thing he knew he was a pile of hurt under an earthen table. She carefully took Deidara's right arm and slung it over her shoulder carefully, noting that one of the bones was broken and his wrist was sprained.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "I can't do anything like this." She smiled sympathetically, and he grinned back at her, and she noticed his grin was crooked. It suited him…or, at least the old him.

"Where's your room?" he glanced sharply at her.

"B-b-but we hardly know each other, and I can't do shit like-" she cut him off.

"No, you pervert. I want you to lie down so I can assess the damage." A faint blush adorned his cheeks, and he let her lay him down on the bed.

"Stay put, okay? I'm going to go get us some food." She walked out of the bedroom, and Deidara watched her in awe, not quite believing his luck. This spitfire of a kunoichi was going to heal him, even though they had been enemies. Fuck, he was so lucky he guessed right about the Sasuke deal. It was the only thing he could think of if the Kyuubi kid was out here. Their hitai-ate's were scratched out too…he wondered what the next month or so was gonna be like. Scary was the word he finally picked.

Sakura rummaged through Deidara's cupboards, finding nothing but instant ramen. _He's just like Naruto,_ she thought distastefully. Walking to the refrigerator, she discovered pomegranate juice of all things. Shifting to another cupboard, she pulled out a wineglass, because it seemed to be all he had. She poured the juice into the glass, noting how it looked much like red wine. Naruto cautiously poked his head out from under the table.

"Sakura-chan," he moaned, "don't drink that, you can't heal the teme if you're drunk." She laughed at his concern, noting that Deidara seemed to have adopted Sasuke's old nickname.

"It's not wine, silly. Its just juice."

"What kind?"  
"Pomegranate. I've never had it before." She took a swig, and was surprised at the bitter taste. She swished it around in her mouth a bit. "It's bitter, but it's not that bad I guess. That's what I get, I suppose." Naruto was just itching to throw in a joke similar to the one that got him kicked under the table, but the large bump on his head disagreed. Poking her head back in the fridge, she discovered a cantaloupe, and decided that Deidara would have to make do with this until she could find some healthier food. In the meantime…

"Naruto, can you finish off as much of this ramen as possible?" She didn't even need to ask, as he was already boiling the water. Sakura shook her head, and continued to Deidara's room with the cantaloupe, and stumbled over something small, soft, and very pissed at her. She looked down to see a small black kitten glaring up at her, if kittens could glare. She picked it up by the scruff of its neck and deposited both it and the cantaloupe on his lap.

"Nice cat," she said irritably.

"Not mine, yeah. Found it two days after I made this place, wouldn't leave me alone." The kitten glared at Sakura once more, the kneaded it's claws into Deidara's stomach as he winced in pain.

"Does it have a name?" she asked, slicing up the cantaloupe with her chakra.

"I just call him cat, but occasionally, I'll call him Kit Kat. When I'm insane, anyways." Sakura laughed at the nickname.

"Kit Kat it is. Come on, Kat. Time to stop tearing up Dei-chan's tummy." The man in question looked at her incredulously.

"Dei-chan?"

* * *

=D hope you like. Read and Review, i want ur input. Special thanks to Cynchick, for introducing me to the goodyness of DeiSaku and for her stories being a constant inspiration and a motivation to get as good as she is!!


	2. In Which Deidara Undergoes Severe Pain

Hola everyone!! I know it's been a long time since I updated, but that's because I was in NY, and had no internet. So, here's chapter two!!!

Deidara simply stared at the earthen ceiling wondering if he was damned, insane, or just lucky. He was slightly worried about how she was going to heal his broken bones. They'd already healed, since three months had gone by since the explosion. He didn't like to think about that. He had _failed_. That explosion was supposed to be his greatest work of art, but when he woke up, he was half dead. Dying was a minor setback to his ultimate jutsu, but wasting away in the dirt was something he did NOT want to do!! He was incredibly glad Pein-sama had made all of the members learn basic healing jutsu…hell, he probably wouldn't be alive without that. He vaguely remembered the immense pain where the bomb had exploded out of him. After three months, it was still bleeding a little each day, and he felt dizzy and light headed whenever he stood. He glanced down at the stained bandage wrapping around the wound. It had a slightly pinkish tint, thanks to the blood constantly seeping out of it. Referring back to his mangled leg, Sakura would have to _re-break_ it to heal it. Along with his arm, too. That did NOT seem like fun…he grimaced. Today or tomorrow, he was going to have to grin and bear the pain. There was no way he was going under anesthetics. A couple of knocks rang from the door. Sakura's knocks. Oh _shit_.

She came in, toting her _very full_ medic bag and that blasted kitten. Why hadn't he just blown it up when he found it???

Oh yeah. He couldn't any more. _Damn._

Sakura set the bag down on the bench beside his bed. And pulled out a needle loaded with anesthetic. The next second, he was pressed against the wall, blood creeping from the corner of his mouth, his teeth clenched in obvious pain. She watched him, the most adorable mix of confusion, humor, and "what the fuck, is he an idiot?" on her face, the needle poised where the inside of his elbow used to be.

"no anesthetic," he gasped. "nooooooo anesthetic. I am bearing through this." She sighed and hopped onto the bed.

"you'll black out from the pain anyway. This is easier." He continued to press himself flat against the wall, but in a swift, painless movement, she had him back on the bed again, straddling him. He blushed.

"now," she said, smiling." I can inject the needle in your arm," she placed the needle tip on his arm. "or I can do it where it hurts." And she promptly placed the needle on his balls, through his thin pants. His blush only deepened, and he squirmed under her. Unknown to the both of them, Naruto was watching them. Well, was being the keyword here. Currently he was on the floor laughing his ass off. Deidara gulped. Ha. Haha. This was bad.

"You little bi-" he started, then screeched in pain, the most pain he had ever felt in his life as she thrust the needle downward. Her forearm braced against his chest kept him from curling up into a little ball and hiding in his world of hurt. She slowly pulled the needle out, and he cracked one eye open to see that the needle was empty.

"That, Deidara, was a pain intensifier. This," she held up another needle. "is the anesthetic. Your parts will hurt even with the anesthetic." She then plunged the needle straight into his thigh.

"nguuuuu…" he groaned, his fuzzed up brain refusing to believe that this hellcat had put him under anesthetics. _And_ probably took away his ability to have children.

"Sakuraaa…" She giggled, and the last thing he saw as he blacked out was her evil grinning face.

She stared down at his now innocent face, all the fight left in him drained away from the damage to his groin and the anesthetics. Smiling slightly, she brushed a strand of dirtied hair out of his eyes, then paused. What the hell was she doing? Yes, she was healing him, but only so he could help them find Sasuke! She had to admit, though, she did feel sorry for him. That's why she had agreed to do this in the first place. When she had first met Deidara, he had been arrogant, and so proud of himself. Especially for defeating Gaara. But now…he was a shell of his former self. He had given up on Akatsuki, just as they had given up on him. He seemed so broken when she'd met him not as an enemy but as a person. She didn't know if it was the medic in her or some subconscious need, but she wanted to fix him. He was a lot nicer than he seemed, and even Naruto was warming to him a little. A little. She carefully used her kunai to slice open the bandages around his chest, and gasped in horror at what she saw. There was a gaping hole in the middle of his fucking chest! Not only that, it was slightly swollen and pussy. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He obviously knew enough medical ninjustu to keep the wound from bleeding too much and prevent infection, but it would take a lot more than basic training to keep this wound clean.

"Naruto, get me a bowl of hot water, please" she asked, entering medic-mode and not taking her eyes off Deidara. He complied, reentering a few moments later with a large ceramic bowl nearly filled to the brim with boiling water. Grabbing a rag from her medic bag, she soaked it and started cleaning his wound. Every minute or so, she checked his vitals, making sure he was still in a healthy condition despite his injuries.

After cleaning his wound, she placed her hands lightly and let her chakra flow into his wound. Noticing that nothing was happening, she realized that this was going to need several sessions of healing before it was restored to it's proper condition. Gritting her teeth, she realized that, while at first it seemed like he would be pretty easy to heal, it was a hell of a lot more difficult than that. She moved swiftly to his arm, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. She probed the area where the bone had re-healed and, applying her chakra to her fingertips, cleanly broke it in the same place. Deidara grunted in pain, even though he was under anesthetics and currently asleep. _All these wounds must have caused him daily pain,_ she thought, scanning his body and checking his vitals before turning back to his broken arm and administering chakra to heal it properly. Naruto, watching from his place at the foot of the bed, seemed worried. She glanced up at him.

"What?" He shook his head, and turned to go through the door.

"Nothing. Just…meet me outside when you're done, ok?" She continued to stare at him, perplexed. He lifted on hand in the air as he walked out the door into the living room. The darkness of the outer rooms swallowed up his form, and Sakura couldn't help but feel that things were not working.

Turning back to Deidara, she walked around the bed to his leg, and repeated the process, hearing him moan in pain every time she re-broke his leg. She winced in turn every time he did so, mostly because she hated her patients to be in pain, even if they were ex-akatsuki, and partially responsible for her being a missing nin. Noticing him stirring, she quickly re-checked his vitals, and stiffened. He was running a fever, and a bad one at that. Grabbing a new rag from her medic bag, she dipped it in the now cold water and draped it across his forehead. Shiiiit, this would make everything so much more _complicated_. Why did he have to get a fever?! With his condition, he wouldn't last the night! She rapidly flushed her chakra into his system, attempting to cool him down. Fuck. She didn't have enough chakra left. Okay, then. She was going to have to sweat the fever out. She left the room, pausing at the doorway to look at her sweating patient. He was just gonna have to wait.

Heading toward the living room area, she discovered a fireplace. Perfect. Testing her chakra levels, she sent threads of chakra into the bricks and toppled the fireplace with out breaking anything, she then withdrew her chakra and carried the bricks back into Deidara's room. With several small condensed katon Justus, she heated up the bricks and placed them around him, basically creating a nice, warm sauna inside his room. She hoped that it would work, as her black zip up top was already soaked. She ripped it off eagerly, trying to escape from the heat it and her medic skirt caused her. She took off that too, attempting to cool herself down as well as him. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she stepped into the recently discovered bathroom and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Sweat was running in rivlets down her body, and her hair was damp. Her black bra, which was getting a bit small, was itchy and stuck to her, and her skintight shorts were no comfort either, but there was no way in hell he was taking those off. Going to the sink, she splashed freezing cold water onto her face. It seemed to be the only temperature that Deidara could get, and he didn't know any katon Justus. Poor guy. Walking back into his room, she balked at the intense heat radiating from the room, but pressed forward, going to his side to check his fever. It had gone down a couple degrees, and she was satisfied with his progress. Remembering Naruto, Sakura, left the room again, satisfied that he would continue to get better on his own. She walked out the wooden door, still a little banged up from her wrenching it closed the other day. Naruto was sitting on a rock not far away, staring calmly out at the devastation. She sat beside him, and he glanced at her, his surprise at her current state clearly evident.

"is he awake yet?" Naruto asked quietly, looking away.

"no. he's got a fever," she answered, staring at her clasped hands. He caught her chin with two fingers. He jerked her head towards him, unusually rough. She refused to look at him.

"look at me Sakura…" he whispered. When she refused to do so, he grabbed her chin and forced her face towards his. "Look at me!" forced to meet his eyes, she looked at him, carefully, but yet there was anger in her own. She almost flinched at the coldness in his eyes…what this Naruto talking…or the kyuubi?

"Naruto, what are you-" she couldn't finish her sentence, because Naruto had suddenly crushed his lips onto hers. It was not an unpleasant kiss, by any means, it just didn't feel…right. She pulled away abrupty.

"Naruto!" he continued to look at her, his cerulean eyes jumbled and confused.

"Sakura…" She slapped him, chakra enforcing the heavy blow and knocking him off the rock.

"What about Hinata, hm? She loves you. I thought you liked her!" he stumbled to his feet, hand pressed to his sprained jaw. His eyes cast downward, he walked towards her carefully.

"…I'm leaving." She stepped back a little, outwardly shocked, and inwardly furious.

"LEAVING!?!?! Why the fuck are you leaving!!??" she screeched, pinning him to the ground, a kunai in her let hand.

"I'm going back to Konoha to make sure Sasuke isn't dead!" he yelled back, and she leaned back. She had overreacted, and she had hurt him. She quickly got off him and knelt down to heal his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I didn't-" he pressed a finger to her lips.

"it's okay. I needed…" he paused. "I just needed to tell you how I felt. I'm going to bring Hinata with me when I come back, ok?" Sakura smiled warmly and leaned her head against his chest.

"you go, Naruto. I'll finish up with Deidara, and he'll be ready to fight by the time you get back." He stood, bringing her up with him, and kissed her forehead.

"goodbye, Sakura." And then he was gone. She stared at the place where he had been then walked back to the house. Her hand closed over the thick wooden doorknob, and she wrenched it open, prepared to go work on her pation. What she was not prepared for, was a very awake, very sweaty, and _very_ naked Deidara.

And that's the second chapter!! Sorry about the cliffie XD


	3. In Which There Is a Mango Ocean

**AN: It's been a year. Life caught up to me. What? Oh yeah. Imma try to keep writing this goddamn story, because I forgot how good it was. Yay! I'm recovering from a Monster and being sexually harassed by my two hot friends. And right now, it's 11:09 P.M., PST on July 24, 2010. Lets see how long this takes me. GO!**

* * *

Blink.

Blink. Blink.

Sakura was faced with a problem. A very sweaty, bloody, dirty, incredibly attractive, and incredibly _naked_ problem. And that problem's name was Deidara.

Well, for Sakura, who had barely gotten past the first kiss stage, and who had only seen the male genetalia whilst in medic mode, there was a very simple answer to this very sexy problem.

She stuttered incoherently and promptly fainted onto the dusty ground.

And now Deidara had the problem.

The problem of severely aching balls, newly fixed bones, a bit of a gaping and bleeding whole in the middle of his chest, and an _entirely_ different sort of ache coming from his groin. Most likely due to the pink-haired kunoichi in nothing but her _fucking spandex shorts and bra._

He was bleeding, and the wound needed binding. And she was passed out on his feet, and he couldn't pick her up. And Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Sigh.

He sat down roughly, forgetting for a minute that he was naked, and pressed the small towel to the blast wound that was still bleeding heavily. Swearing under his breath, he poked her in the stomach.

"Sakura," he rasped. She stirred, pouting slightly in her comatose state.

"SAKURA," he repeated, louder this time as his voice came back to him. She sat up abruptly.

"WhoosawhatnowWHOA." She covered her eyes.

Towel. Off chest. Cover yourself. Wow." An angry red blush was spreading across her cheeks, and for the first time in three months, Deidara grinned. But despite his total amusement over the situation, he moved the towel to cover his privates.

"You can look now, yeah," he drawled, a crooked smirk forming on his lips. Damn. _When was the last time I was this happy_, he wondered. Sakura stood abruptly, dusting herself off and pressing her hands to his chest immediately. As they glowed green, it suddenly hit him that he was, indeed, naked. And she wasn't wearing much herself. His second brain, on a little personal field day, decided to start struggling against the towel held to his groin, and he pressed his arousal closer to his own skin.

_Don't notice._

_Don't notice._

_Don't notice._

"...Deidara? You're going to just make it worse if you keep that up," Sakura murmured into his chest, where she was currently working on stopping the bleeding.

_Shit._

* * *

A few hours later, Deidara was sleeping comfortably in his room, and Sakura had changed into a pair of comfy gray sweatpants and a maroon tank top. Her shoulder length pink hair was still damp from the relaxing _cold_ shower she had taken, in an effort to erase the image of her naked patient from her mind. As she lounged on the squishy bed in the guest room–how had he even managed a douton jutsu in that state, let alone gone to town and bought _furniture_!–her mind drifted back to Naruto and his suprizing kiss. What had been up with him? She shook her head. He was going back to Hinata, where he belonged. And besides. She didn't like him like that. She loved Sasuke. Right...?

Pushing that unwelcome thought out of her mind, she rolled dramatically and painfully off the bed, startled by the three sharp knocks on the door.

"...Sakura?" A timid voice called out. She swore colorfully and sat up.

"Coming!" she shrilled, opening the door to reveal her housemate, although wearing pants this time. His hair was still a mess, and he looked like a lost puppy as he inquired to where half of his ramen went. With a tiny smile, she took in the rest of his appearance. Where his skin was now clean, his hair was still impossibly tangled, and the scars on his face and hands still remained.

Grabbing him gently on the wrist, she tugged him inside and onto the comforter. He started protesting, but she shushed him with an index finger.

"No talking. We are healing those scars, then fixing that rat's nest you call hair." She brought her hands up to his face, and he watched her eyes as the scars that were so much a part of who he was now faded into his smooth skin. He suddenly became acutely aware of how close her face was to him. Deidara picked up her sweet mango scent, mixed with the natural one that was unique to her alone, and the scent that shinobi always carried. He studied her eyelashes, the way they were long and curled over her emerald gaze, fixed intently on his nose. And then his own traveled to her lips, shining lightly. She must have put gloss on–

His wonderful train of thought was cut off by the look on her face. She must have asked him a question. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Er...what?"

"I _said_, do you want me to heal your hands?" She was holding his left hand, and he felt tingles that had nothing to do with chakra running up his arm. He shook his head.

"Not yet, yeah." She smiled at him sympathetically, something that made his stomach curl, and set to making his badly done stitching a little less painful and more...purposeful. He murmured a quiet "Thanks, yeah," as she collapsed against him, obviously worn out from chakra depletion. She had spent the entire day healing him, after all. He laid her down on the bed, and feeling exhausted himself, rolled over her to land roughly on the other side. After a few grunts of pain, he settled beside her, resisting the urge to brush a strand of hair away from her face. His last thought as he drifted off was that his own hair had been left unattended, but it soon faded as he dreamed of running by a mango ocean with a certain pink haired kunoichi.

_

* * *

Sakura stood by the bed frame, swiping a towel over her pink locks. Her nightshirt draped over her form in an attractive way, and she knew it. Suddenly, she sensed a chakra signature in the doorway, and turned her head to greet her healed, cleaned up patient. She smiled at him, but it soon faded as he stalked towards her with a hungry look in his eyes. She opened her mouth to protest, but anything she had to say was replaced but a sharp intake of breath as his lips met her neck. Her breathing escalated as she sighed._

"_Deidara, wha...–ngggnnnnnnn." He had bitten down lightly on her tendon, turning her question into a pile of gooey word mush._

"_I want you, Sakura. I want you now," he whispered into her ear, nibbling softly on her earlobe. His mouth traveled up to her cheek, biting and sucking the entire way, as the back of his hand came up to brush her breast lightly. She shivered and squirmed under him, her nipples raising and becoming evident through her shirt. His manhood throbbed against her, and his other hand started brushing lower, and lower..._

_Finally, he crushed his lips to hers._

_The response was immediate. She grasped the back of his neck with one hand, pulling herself flush against him. His hands encircled her waist, and he probed her lips with his tounge. Sakura granted him access without much of a fuss, biting hard on his lower lip. He started toward his southernly destination again, getting closer and closer..._

And Sakura's eyes flashed open. And she was faced with another problem.

That problem was her patient, her housemate, her _bed_mate, nuzzling her neck in his sleep.

She was still incredibly disturbed and annoyed that she had just had an erotic dream about the blonde ex-akatsuki, but the fact that he was asleep in her arms made it worse. There was a slight tingling between her legs, and in her panties, wetness. SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT. She scrambled out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping cuteness that was Deidara, who mumbled her name and something about mangos. She rushed into the bathroom to see that her face was flushed and she looked like someone had indeed ravaged her.

Splashing cold water in her face, she told herself, _You're in for it now, Sakura. Just you wait._

**

* * *

AN: And it's 1:28 A.M. PST on July 25, 2010. DAYUM. I need sleep. I get up at 8:30 to go biking for 4 miles up and down hills. GR. Well. I've been reading motivational stuffs and getting hit on by a guy I've known since pre-preschool. GREATTTTT. I swear to god that my next update will NOT be a year from now. I sleep now. Sleep? What's that? Zzzzzzz... and PS sorry it's so shortttttt**


End file.
